


A Tale of the Lost

by yami521



Category: Original Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Battle, Blood, Corruption, Eyes, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fire, M/M, My First AO3 Post, PTSD, Shit goes down, Thief, swindler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami521/pseuds/yami521
Summary: What if, in our world, there was magic, and this magic was a natural phenomenon, not uncommon nor frowned upon? And not just magic, but those who could harness it as well, humanoid or otherwise, as well as creatures that we believe to be of myth and legend. But there is also such a think as corruption, a condition where darkness consumes the heart and eats away at the soul.Well, this is a tale that takes place in such a world.This is a tale of a girl who has a role to play, one to do with such Corruption. A girl who may be a part of something bigger than one might think.This is a tale of finding love and friendship in the most unexpected places and people.A tale of untold adventure.A tale of redemption and closure.A tale of the fire within one's heart.This... Is a Tale of the Lost.





	A Tale of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I would first like to say that I wrote this quite a while ago, a year's time to be exact, but now here I am, rewriting it to its fullest potential, or at least I can improve my writing anymore than I already have. Anyway, that aside, welcome to A Tale of the Lost! Book 1 of 4 hopefully. But I'd like to let you guys know that this chapter is probably actually the shortest chapter of them all and in all actuality I have absolutely no idea how long chapter 4(the current chapter that I am rewriting at the moment) will be, but so far it's nearly twice as long as chapter 1 and I'm not even half way done with it yet. I plan on updating MAYBE once every two weeks, I'm not sure, depend on how bad my schedule is, especially with final exams coming up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

It was just an ordinary night, just like any other, in a world where magic and creatures of fantasy and legend roamed free; in a world modernized by magic and science and technology, kept safe by those, human and otherwise, who choose the path of protectors of the world they knew and held dear. Within this world there is an academy whose purpose is to spawn heroes, heroines, and protectors such as these to keep the darkness of the world at bay and keep peace among the civilizations which had risen over the centuries and generations. The moon was high in the sky, just like any other night, looking down on the said world. It was a peaceful night, but like all other places in the world, there was a chance of danger and there were those who would indulge themselves in such danger.

 

'Guh!! This 's soooo booorriiinn'!!' A young thief thought to herself, lurking in the shadows of an alleyway located in a moderately sized city, a city which happened to be home of the previously mentioned academy. The thief knew these streets like the back of her hand, she knew the city often buzzed with nightlife, but she also knew of the places within the city where it wasn't quite full of said nightlife; where there weren't as many wandering eyes which were buzzed with the excitement for what the night had in store, a factor which could be calculated into her risk of being caught, however, in all honesty, she could truly care less. The thief was a young, attractive girl of sixteen years of age. She stood at the height of 5'6", an inch or so taller than the average height for females her age. She had long, beautiful light-brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail, reaching just below her shoulder blades and enchanting light jade-green which seemed to, and most likely did, glow ever so slightly in the darkness of night. Her feminine curves were nearly nonexistent, not because of her hormones or just because it was how her body was or how it ended up, but instead due to a past... 'circumstance'; a past 'complication', of which she had nearly no recollection of. She wore an unzipped sleeveless hoody, of which the upper-half was a deep red and the lower-half, the hood and the strings were a dulled black, with a plain white shirt with 3/4th sleeves underneath. She wore new blue jeans and red suspenders, which matched the red of the sleeveless hoody, hanging at the sides of her legs as well as a pair of simple black tennis-shoes with white soles and trims. On her left wrist idly rested three black hair bands and around her neck rode a simple black chocker, from which hung an equally simple circular gold charm. She never bothered with concealing her features to keep her identity secret, as she considered it to be more trouble than it was worth. It didn't matter anyway. The law didn't apply to her. She was above it, not because of social status, but because in the eyes of the government, in the eyes of society, she was not there. In instances such as this... She did not exist.

'Hope somebody comes through 'ere soon. I'm fixin' ta die o' boredom!' She thought, kneeling down to tighten the laces of her shoes which had loosened within the time she had left her apartment to go to 'work', as she preferred to call it, and now. She didn't necessarily have to do this every night, so she didn't. Only once or twice a month she absolutely HAD to, but instead she did this routine every couple of days, simply out of entertainment; out of habit, a habit which she had no problem with indulging in and she did so out of what could almost only be explained as a sort of twisted pleasure and humor, however this was falsely assumed. In truth she did this justly; she does what she does as a sort of odd, twisted form of justice, but also out of entertainment, as mentioned before. She enjoyed knocking the stuck up bastards of the upper-class off of their just as ignorant high horses. She enjoyed the looks on their faces as she showed them just who's boss and that sometimes, despite what their prissy ass's may think, the world isn't fair and won't always favor them. Shortly after the thought came through her mind, however, the sound of heeled dress shoes clacking against the cement met her ears, causing her head to shoot straight up. Her prayers to end her boredom had been answered. She watched as a man dressed stiffly in suit and tie, a briefcase in one hand and a phone, which he had pressed to his ear, in the other, conveniently stopped just outside of the entrance to the alleyway.

"-yeah, okay. Just- just keep them there and interested until I get there..." The man paused, most likely letting the person on the other end of the line speak. "Yes, yes I know the prototype isn't ready yet, but we can't lay around and act like everything will work itself out. We can't let our income go to our heads just yet, or our income will drop, and we both know that's get in the way of our fun, wealthy, upper-class lifestyles. After all, I'm still working on getting that fourth car I've been telling you about. This time I think I'll go with a convertible sports car." He joked before continuing. "But we can't deny the fact that we can't afford to lose any more investors. We already lost enough of them when our last product didn't do so well on the market. Look, I'll be there soon, so do what you can to hold them over until then." The thief smirked as she watched the man hang up his phone before he began typing away on it.

'Suit? Briefcase? 'Wealthy upper-class lifestyle'?' The thief thought before walking closer to her prey. 'Cocky n' ignorant tone n' body language? Sounds like I found my next victim. This one...' Her hand locked itself around the man's upper arm, her hand, soft yet strong, held him in her firm, unforgiving grasp. She suddenly yanked him into the alley and slung him against the wall, drawing a grunt a from the man as his back slammed into the bricks. ' 'll do just nicely.'

"What the hell..." The man cut himself off when he opened his eyes, as he had closed them upon impact. Before him he found the young thief, a devilish smirk playing at her lips which complemented the slight glow of her eyes.

"Hey ya!" She said, her tone fiendishly chipper, her voice was smooth and as equally enchanting as her eyes, a soft, hardly noticeable stereotypical city-dwelling teenage accent to it. "Sorry ta burden ya, but be a pal 'n gimme all yer money n' hmm..." She paused in mock thought, jeeringly bringing a finger to her chin, tapping once, twice, three times to give the impression that she was, in fact, pretending to weigh her options and think over the statistics of the situation. "I'll THINK 'bout lettin' ya outta this alive."

"PFT! What are YOU going to do?' The man sneered incompetently, hardly intimidated by the girl whom he towered over by a total of six inches, standing at 6 foot tall, with a scoff. "You're just a harmless little girl."

It is as the saying goes: ignorance truly is bliss. Oh how this man underestimated the girl, an otherwise, had it been anyone else to have targeted him, a fatal error, as were his choice of words. The moment the word 'little' left the safety of his tongue, passing his lips and meeting the thief's eardrums, the thief seemed ready to beat someone to a bloody pulp and pop a blood vessel or two, and an eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Heh... Heh-heh... Lil'? Did you... just call me... lil'?" She practically growled through the clenched teeth of her now annoyed smile, and with a dark chuckle she shot an insult at the man. "Least I ain't 's 'lil 's yer damn near non existent dick, ya bastard." The man was about to retaliate to the thief's jab at his dignity but she cut him off. "I'm harmless ya say?" The girl's smirk grew wider as a small stream of fire suddenly seemed to flow from the upper-center of her chest, flowing, seeming to spread across her chest as it moved to her shoulders, down her biceps and triceps; down her forearms; dancing slowly in a sort of wave of flames along her right and left limb and, in a matter of moments, the flames gathered at the palm of her hand in a state which could almost barely resemble that of a ball; the flames dancing ever so slightly in the slight breeze which blew through the alleyway. "Tell me... This look harmless ta ya?" She knew the answer already, but chose to taunt him anyway with her question. She could see it in his eyes; in the reflection of her fire in his eyes. She could see through his tough guy facade.

"Heh-heh..." He laughed nervously, his knees quivering ever so slightly. "N-Nice p-parlor tri--" he cut himself off, his chest constricting slightly in fear. His breath caught in his throat when he saw something change in the thief's eyes: a shimmer of intensity and determination, and the atmosphere around the two of them changed drastically with a sudden burst of intensity.

'Eruption.' The thief thought, causing the fit of flames which resided at her dominant (left) hand to take on a soft and barely noticeable reddish hue before she spun an approximate 90 degrees on her heels and throwing the fore mentioned ball of fire at, and hitting, a nearby dumpster which reside on the other end of the alley, causing it to immediately erupt into flames. Within the blink of an eye, however, the flames suddenly flashed red, triggering a small but affect blast of metal shrapnel, which was formerly the metal of the dumpster, and even more flames.

"Heh. How 'bout now, ya bastard?" The thief sneered tauntingly at her prey who's eyes widened in terror.

"O-Okay! Okay! T-Take it! Take the money, you can have it!" He stuttered in a frantic yelp, practically tripping over himself as he fumbled to take out his wallet, empty it of it's contents and hand over said contents to the thief, who willed the flames to dissipate, doing so with a shaky trembling hand. With a smug smirk playing at her lips, the thief swiped the money from her prey's hand.

"Thanks fer yer business!" She said in a tone smug enough to match her smirk, grabbing the man by his upper arm, yanking him away from the wall and proceeding to shove him roughly out of the alleyway, sending him on his way. "Make sure ya come back again! Oh and uh... Heh-heh be careful out there! Thugs 'n thieves 're out there 'n 'll try ta take the money ya ain't got no more, ya bastard!" She called jeeringly after him, laughing at the insult she had dished out at him and proud of her earnings of the night, as well as the fact that she has put yet another rich, stuck up bastard with an 'all that n' a bag o'-chips' sort of cocky attitude. Now all that was left for the thief to do was go home, take a nice shower, and get some sleep.

 

Yup... Just an ordinary night.


End file.
